


Sweet Pills And a Kiss

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 致一柒的小短打集合。CH1: Dipper選擇用推理小說消磨一個週五的夜晚，但Bill並不打算讓他安寧。CH2: 關於一個令Dipper煩惱的吻。





	1. Chapter 1

放下已經喝光了的馬克杯，Dipper從桌面一排書中抽出一本。書頁從他指間刷刷翻過，與此同時汽車引擎的轟鳴從閣樓的窗戶下傳來，是那輛可笑的紅色帕薩特，他甚至能聽見車上年輕人的大笑和聊天聲。

他用力歎了一口氣，仿佛這樣就能擋住那些噪音似的。光束從車前燈發出，掃過他的臉，然後調轉方向逐漸消失在沉沉的夜色裏。Mabel她們終於離開了。推理小說沉甸甸地壓著他的手腕，他對封面自言自語：“接下來的四個小時就靠你了，夥計。”

“不客氣。”另一個嗓音突然裝模作樣地在頭頂響起。

Dipper嚇得大叫一聲，差點彈起來，卻在下一秒被兩只撐在肩膀上的手肘牢牢壓住。對方修長的小臂交叉在他胸前，他根本不用回頭也知道是誰。“Bill！”

作為回應，Bill一笑，抬起右手將高筒禮帽的漆黑帽檐稍稍托高了一下。片刻間Dipper感覺世界在他們周圍變成了黑白底片，但下一次眨眼時一切那種扭曲感就成為了幻覺。“哇哦，太誇張了吧，你難道第一次見我出現在這個小破閣樓裏嗎？一杯全斟滿的咖啡。你需要冷靜！”伴隨著Bill一聲清脆的響指，一個發光的咖啡壺憑空出現在Dipper面前，液體從壺嘴傾倒而下，注滿了他剛剛放下的那只杯子。

溫暖的焦香滿溢而出，但Dipper無心品嘗。他從Bill懷抱的鉗制裏掙脫出來，轉身正對著Bill，皺緊眉頭。“你來做什麼？”

“來看望我喜愛的小男孩。”挑起一邊嘴角，Bill伸手召喚出手杖，支在身前。“對咖啡不感興趣？”

轉瞬間，壺和咖啡香都消失了，馬克杯重又空空如也。

看來週末前夜的氣氛無人能抵擋，連魔鬼也四處亂晃，又或許他只要無聊了就會離開。Dipper決定，他的閱讀計畫不會因為這突如其來的插曲而被打斷。他坐上床，將書攤開在膝頭，正翻到幾天前未完成的那一頁：深入案情的偵探反被司法勢力圍剿。目光匆匆掃過幾行充滿腎上腺素的汽車追逐戲，瞟到Bill那兒。Bill撐在手杖上，正微微偏頭打量著他。那只金色虹膜裏閃爍的不知是燈光的反射還是別的什麼東西。

“我說，pine tree，你的床可真夠亂的。”沒等Dipper反應過來，禮服下擺帶起的一陣風就掃過他的臉頰。Bill大步跳上床，踏過一摞筆記。紙張在皮鞋下發出一聲令人牙酸的嘶喊。

“嘿，你不能老老實實待著嗎！”Dipper大喊。

“是嗎？比起堡壘，前哨的位子更有吸引力。*”Bill一屁股坐下。另一摞書被壓進了床墊裏，封面上斯賓諾沙神秘莫測的微笑消失在Bill的羊毛料西褲下。翻了個白眼，Dipper背過身去。不要理會那只魔鬼，把他當作空氣、蜘蛛網或木板上的一顆圖釘，他一遍遍地默念，扔下推理小說，從枕頭下抽出筆記本電腦。天，他以前從來沒發現這部機器對開機鍵的反應有這麼慢。打開文檔簡直需要半個世紀。

“那是什麼？”熟悉的獨特嗓音從耳背附近傳來。

他不讓鍵盤上的手指因身體的細微震顫而停下。“讀書筆記。無死角的全視之眼沒見過？”

一道輕柔的氣流拂過Dipper的後頸。那是Bill在嗤笑，也許。

“我當然知道。怎麼，你打算把探長載著FBI探員在快要開裂的冰湖上瘋狂駕駛躲避追兵*描述成光榮事蹟，再添上三行教育意義交給文學老師？”

哈，他怎麼會驚訝呢，Bill恐怕連他今晚為什麼一個人坐在閣樓裏的原因都清楚。

“呃，不。事實上，我打算寫他們在加油站星巴克停下的那一段，富有現實反諷意味，你知道。”他說。與此同時，螢幕正中，游標默不作聲地刪去了半行句子。

又一聲輕輕的嗤笑從後腦勺傳來。

他不間斷地敲擊26個字母鍵，儘管他連那些出現在眼前的字母組合是什麼意思都沒心思去思考。單調的鍵盤聲填充了這個小閣樓，在煤氣燈的昏黃光暈渲染下，營造出一種怪異的寧靜氣氛。有一瞬間他的腦海裏居然閃過“如果能一直這樣”，一個隨即被他摒棄的念頭。寧靜是幻覺，總是很快就被現正坐在他身後的那位惡魔打碎，如果不牢記這一點，他很可能將遭受——

後腦勺上一下柔軟的撞擊。彈擊，更準確來講。肇事的小東西從他眼角的視野裏一晃而過，不知道蹦到哪堆紙團裏去了。他皺眉回頭，正對上Bill的壞笑。

“你在……”沒等他說完話，第二擊落在了額頭上。他抓住順著鼻樑滾落的東西，攤開掌心，發現是一顆五顏六色的小熊軟糖。“你那不符合年齡的一本正經，我是說，無趣，總是令人震驚。”Bill說，往自己嘴裏拋了一顆小熊軟糖。Dipper乾巴巴地回應：“而你的幼稚也是。除了賴在我床上吃兒童零食，你沒別的事？交易，殺人，毀滅世界之類的。”

“放鬆點，pine tree，”Bill看上去幾乎翻了個白眼。“在你面前的只是一位對這個世界抱有興趣的觀察家。想像一個背手站在暗室中央欣賞全息投影的藝術館遊客，如果那對你那小腦瓜來說太過複雜的話。”

Dipper再次長長歎了一口氣，左手捏上鼻樑。他不管這個動作讓他看起來就像Bill說的一樣正經得不符合年齡。一百種表達“請你滾”的句子在喉嚨裏躁動。他張開嘴唇，下一秒那些句子就被涼涼的、微甜的糖果堵住了。手套的皮革觸感還留在他的嘴唇上。一個莫名其妙的想法跳出來：為什麼那只手這麼暖和？瞪大眼睛望向Bill，他無意識地收緊下顎。酸甜的汁液立刻盈滿齒頰，順著咽喉滑了下去。

Bill那只沒有隱藏在三角形眼罩下的眼睛對他彎起。

“非常好，孩子。”

壓低的嗓音如天鵝絨布般滑過Dipper的耳廓，送來觸電似的一陣激靈。他後退，連筆記本電腦掉在木地板上的巨響都沒有聽見，直至一只手觸到床沿。這番反應似乎既出乎Bill的意料，也引起了他的興趣，因為他的一邊眉毛高高挑起，齒尖在唇角若隱若現。有那麼幾秒鐘，四捨五入成幾小時，Dipper確信自己要完蛋了。

然而緊接著，Bill只是聳聳肩，向後靠去，雙手交疊在腦後。

“偶爾給自己放個假對你有好處。在這一點上shooting star就比你聰明。為什麼不跟她們一起走？”Bill眯眼觀察。微妙的刺痛像一道裂紋劃過少年的眼眸，沒有被他錯過。發覺自己的視線可能過於專注，他放鬆眼瞼，改為調動所有的其他感官捕捉少年的反應。“無所謂，”Dipper清清喉嚨開口。“週五晚上的派對總是很無聊。就那些玩意兒，錄影帶，爆米花，摻酒精的果汁。還有吵死人的合成音樂。”

少年收緊的指尖和有發紅傾向的眼眶完全在訴說另一個故事，不過那不甚愉快，因此Bill決定像拂走肩上的灰塵一樣將它揮到一邊。“確實，合成音樂是場災難，相比之下連你七周不洗的床單都令人舒暢些。”

Dipper笑了。笑聲像鳥兒振翅一般輕盈而幾不可聞。這是他在這個糟糕的夜晚第一個真心的笑。

“在我寫完下一個段落之前，你能滾蛋嗎？”一邊轉身向床底彎腰挽救他的電腦，Dipper一邊用力按壓眼眶。臉頰上的溫度比他希望的高，所以他選擇把腰多彎一會兒。

“從沒有人類能對我下命令。”哼了一聲，Bill仍眯著眼，懶洋洋的像一只趴在別人大腿上享受撫摩的大貓。“畢竟過於脆弱，不知道存在哪一點能夠吸引我的視線。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *堡壘，前哨都是國際象棋用語。  
> *出自《死亡之舞》  
> 本來想寫甜段子，不受控制發展成傷害/慰藉向的文……其實就是Bill跑去安慰被孤立後賭氣在家看書的Dipper（。故事中的Dipper14歲，剛進入看誰誰不爽的青春期。  
> 標題”sweet pill”意指起到治癒作用的糖果（有家糖果連鎖店就是以此為宗旨開設的←靈感來源


	2. Chapter 2

手中的圖鑒已經連續十分鐘停留在同一頁上毫無進度了。儘管Dipper嘗試了各種辦法集中注意力，成果卻總被靠在他身上的Bill破壞。

“走開……！魔鬼都是像你這樣欲望旺盛的嗎？”Dipper惱羞成怒地去推那個粘在自己頸窩的腦袋。當一對犬齒嵌進他的皮膚時，刺癢如一股細弱的電流竄進血肉，震顫從脊柱傳到後腦勺，差點令他呻吟出聲。

“我想你搞錯了一件最基本的事情，”Bill低語，嘴唇貼著男孩的脖子笑了。“純粹能量體不存在繁衍這一概念。那些欲望，都是從你們骯髒的小肉袋裏產生的。”

一個尚未成型的念頭滑過Dipper的腦海。他張口，然而在話語離開喉嚨之前，他就被濕熱急驟的吻奪取了呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 個人猜想：Bill是能量體，感知欲望的方式與人類不同，但對人類的欲望天生敏感。所以與其說這個吻與其它種種是Bill單方面的掠奪，不如說都是Dipper潛藏欲望的鏡像。


End file.
